bandasfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
IH8U
cidade satélite do Gama-DF , nem boa , nem ruim, porém uma cidade diferente . A mais ou menos uma década atrás começamos a tocar juntos , sons que hoje em dia soam engraçados para , uma mistura de Death Metal com Hardcore e Hip Hop, o vocal Ton e o guitarrista Will tinham uma banda chamada Tantrum ( acesso de fúria, você consegue pensar em um nome pior?), nós pensavamos que algum dia poderiamos ser o Biohazard , Rage Against the Machine ou Beastie Boys. O Guitarrista Stefano já possuía uma Guitar Band na linha Dinossaur jr. Em 1997 a banda começou a apresentar-se em eventos. Em 1999 a banda teve Stefano na segunda guitarra e Dito no Baixo e com o baterista Leiber, todos amigos de longa data, como uma banda nova precisávamos de um nome novo e melhor (ou pior) , então após um episódio do desenho animado Os Simpsons Ton viu uma frase que chamou a atenção, o personagem Sideshow Bob-Selvagem cor de Rosa- escrevia em uma placa de carro na prisão a seguinte composição IH8Bart (para quem não conhece o episódio em que o Bart consegue salvar o palhaço Krusty do vilão Bob ai vai uma dica , é muito bom), então a inspiração para mudar somente o final para IH8U – I Hate You ( eu disse pra você pensar em um nome pior). Como os anos se passam as pessoas também, então a banda muda a formação com a saída de Dito , Stefano vai para o baixo, começa então uma peregrinação atrás de fans , um de cada vez. Tentamos então nos dedicar 100% à banda, dificuldades seguidas de dificuldades, nós não tinhamos nem um lugar ou estúdio para ensaiar. Juntamos as forças com outras banda, algumas de amigos, outras de oportunistas que só queriam tirar o pouco que tínhamos, então tivemos a oportunidade de gravar uma música em uma coletânea e participar de alguns eventos. Em 2000 o baixista Wanderson, também da mesma cidade entra para a banda e Stefano vai então para guitarra, agora já não tínhamos cacoete nenhum daquelas bandas que queríamos ser no início, estava começando a ser moldado um novo tipo de som, do qual nos orgulhamos de dizer que é a nossa cara, influências todos sofrem , é natural, mas aqui é um pouco diferente, são cinco pessoas totalmente diferentes em gosto musical, em opiniões, em quase tudo, mas que se respeitam e gostam de estar juntos para fazer um som. Em 2003 a banda teve o auxilio de outros amigos , nosso Street Team (só crescendo , dominaremos o planeta antes dos macacos),amigos que ajudam como Roadies, músicos de suporte, teclados, instrumentos de sopro, sendo que alguns são até melhores músicos do que nós( mas é bom manter isso em segredo). com essa união conseguimos finalmente montar nosso estúdio e dividir o tempo entre ensaios e jams. A banda fez várias apresentações com bandas da cidade e de fora do DF. Participamos de competições de Bandas, ganhamos, fizemos cover de Deftones e Faith No More para podermos tocar músicas nossas em meio ao set e mostrar o nosso trabalho. Gravamos uma pré-demo de três músicas. Em 2005 será gravado o primeiro cd demo em dois estúdio de nome na cidade, porém ainda estamos negociando as datas, esperamos que no segundo semestre esteja tudo gravado. Serão 6 músicas e esperamos poder continuar a nossa peregrinação de um fã de cada vez. Saúde , suor, gritos, harmonia, emoção, coesão, bom senso para todos. Vamos construir algo novo juntos. Ou separados. Tanto faz. influências snot, deftones, glassjaw, black sabbath, sick of it all, hed p.e, vision of disorder, SOD, DOWN, dogeatdog, AIC,morphine, FNM. HCNY & HCLA